Master, Father
by Maeldorado
Summary: Quand Shadow pose une question qui dérange Vaati... Oneshot et première fanfiction. Enjoy and Read & Review please !


Titre : Master, Father...

Auteur : Maeldorado

Rating : K

Type : Family

Disclaimer : Vaati, Shadow et les autres personnages et lieux appartiennent à Nintendo mais le scénario est de moi.

Note : C'est ma première fanfiction sur ce site, Enjoy and Read & Review please ;)

* * *

Au Palais des Vents, quelque part dans le sous-sol du château. Vaati préparait une nouvelle mixture dangereuse qui devait lui donner définitivement la victoire contre le royaume d'Hyrule, en particulier contre un certain héros coiffé d'un bonnet vert qui n'arrêtait pas de lui donner des coups d'épées dans les roues, mais cette fois-ci la victoire serait sienne ! Le sorcier tourna sa louche avec plus d'énergie dans la marmite remplie d'une étrange substance violette, il ne devait surtout pas s'arrêter plus d'un instant ou sinon... Il craignait le pire pour lui et son palais.

Soudain, la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit lentement dans un léger grincement et une ombre se glissa derrière le mage du vent, ce dernier tourna légèrement la tête en le regardant du coin de l'œil, puis revint à son étrange mélange :

- C'est plutôt rare de te voir ici, Shadow... Que veux-tu ? Demanda Vaati en mettant des araignées dans sa potion

- Maître, j'ai une question très importante pour moi à vous poser... dit Shadow avec timidité

- Si c'est pour dire que les WC des sbires sont bouchés, ce n'est pas mon problème.

- Non ce n'est pas pour ça maître...

- Alors si c'est une rupture du stock de lait du Ranch Lon Lon, alors va en acheter...

- Ce n'est pas ça maître...

- Alors quoi ? Quelle est ta question ? S'énerva Vaati à voir son serviteur tourner autour du pot

- Maître...

Vaati se tourna vers son serviteur, il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas son éternel sourire sarcastique mais remarqua plutôt... Qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal, il semblait hésiter à parler alors qu'à l'accoutumé il allait droit au but, parfois en choquant presque son maitre, mais au moins Shadow avait de la franchise. Ce dernier commença alors à parler :

- ... Comment on fait des enfants ? demanda finalement le guerrier en tunique noire

- Qu... Quoi ? tituba Vaati en palissant plus que sa peau l'était

- Je veux dire... Comment j'ai été créer ?

Vaati fut complètement prit au dépourvu qu'il en oublia sa propre préparation, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle question de sa part, surtout de sa propre création qui semblait dégager une certaine naïveté. Il n'allait tout de même pas sortir la traditionnelle et particulièrement fausse « les filles sortent des roses et les garçons sortent des choux ». Non, il fallait juste dire la vérité mais légèrement détournée. Le mage regarda le guerrier noir avec une fausse bonne impression :

- Hé bien... Tu es né à partir de la maaagie ! Dit-il avec fierté. Moi et ta mère avons unit notre magie et notre volonté afin de créer un enfant et cela a donné toi Shadow !

- Hmm... Mais alors...

- Oui ? demanda Vaati dont les gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front

- Qui est ma mère ?

- Euh... C'est... C'est la princesse Zelda, oui c'est ca ! C'est elle ta mère !

Le jeune guerrier n'avait pas l'air totalement convaincu au désespoir de son créateur, il se regarda avec interrogation.

- Mais pourtant je ressemble à cette postiche de Link, mais alors...

Shadow eut comme un choc en regardant son maitre qui était maintenant plus intrigué par son comportement qu'inquiété. Puis le jeune guerrier parla avec frayeur.

- Maître... Vous ne seriez pas une fille par hasard ?

Soudain une atmosphère lourd se posa dans la pièce et une aura malsaine entoura Vaati, la seule chose à ne jamais dire au mage du vent même si son apparence fait penser à autre chose et qui l'avait hanter pendant sa jeunesse... Il l'avait finalement dit. Vaati se rapprocha dangereusement du guerrier en question qui reculait pas par pas terrifié :

- TU M'ACCUSES DE FAIRE DE TELLES CHOSES AVEC CETTE LAVETTE DE LINK ? JE VAIS TE TU...

_Blub blub..._

- Euh... C'était quoi ça, maître ? Demanda Shadow qui voulait détourner le but premier de Vaati en ce moment même

- Oh non ! La potion ! S'exclama avec terreur Vaati en s'approchant rapidement de la marmite

Mais il était trop tard, la marmite explosa et cette dernière balaya le sorcier et son serviteur à l'autre bout du palais ainsi que tout les sbires qui avaient la malchance de passer par là. Le résultat de l'explosion fut la destruction de la moitié du palais de Vaati. Le maitre et le serviteur s'était retrouvé dans l'infirmerie du château avec un certain sorcier en colère en train de panser lui-même ainsi que sa création :

- Raaah ! A cause de toi, non seulement ma préparation a échoué mais en plus la moitié du palais a été détruit ! Tu es fier de toi ? S'énerva Vaati en pansant la jambe de son serviteur

- Désolé... Papa... Dit Shadow à moitié triste

Vaati eut un choc, il regarda sa création les yeux écarquillés et se leva face à lui stupéfait :

- Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Demanda le sorcier

- Euh... Désolé papa ? Répondit Shadow en mettant son bras en travers de sa tête de peur d'être frappé

Le mage se baissa en silence pour terminer le pansement du guerrier, puis il se releva de nouveau silencieusement face au jeune garçon. Contre toute attente, Vaati dégagea sans geste brusque le bras de Shadow toujours en position de défense et lui caressa la tête avec sa main droite avec un sourire paisible sur son visage qui n'a pas été vu depuis longtemps, très longtemps :

- Bonne création... Bon... Fils...

- Dit pa... Euh maître... demanda Shadow qui regardait le sorcier

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que je peux vous appeler... Papa ?

- Si tu veux mais à une seule condition.

- Laquelle ? demanda Shadow impatient

- Que tu m'appelles pas Papa devant Link ou Zelda, ça me fait vieux tout à coup.

Shadow encocha un grand sourire qui monta jusqu'aux oreilles :

- Oui papa !

_-The End-_


End file.
